


【双子花】越俎代庖

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 一直对Cameron怀有幻想的Eduardo成为了心上人的妻子，却只能和丈夫维持无性的表面婚姻。当他发情期来临的时候，弟弟Tyler代替哥哥行使了丈夫应尽的职责。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Cameron Winklevoss/Tyler Winklevoss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	【双子花】越俎代庖

很不幸的，Cameron加入了英年早婚的行列——作为古老家族的继承人，这可真是他不得不背负的使命。

他的妻子是Eduardo Saverin。说句实在的，一个巴西移民的后裔能嫁到Winklevoss家，委实是高攀了；可是一个alpha能对omega有多大要求呢？只要是温顺漂亮、甜美可人，还有个能生育的好肚皮，就绰绰有余了。

Eduardo就完全满足这样的条件。他禀赋着美貌，是个有着棕色眼睛的小尤物，东海岸的omega里没有哪一个比他的屁股更翘。他很聪明，骨碌碌转着眼珠子的时候像只蕴着满肚子坏水的狐狸。可他又惯会装作贤妻的样子，把自己小巧的手塞在Cameron的臂弯里，千娇百媚地扮演着丈夫挂在身侧的花瓶。Cameron对他很满意:出现在人前的时候，这对新婚夫妻总是齐眉举案、相敬如宾，比捧着学院奖小金人的演员还要敬业一些。

他们的婚姻很是美满；除了没有性。

可Cameron还能奢求更多吗？他甚至能纵容Eduardo有段外遇，只要别把丑闻闹到人前就行。或许再过几年，他们可以心平气和地商量一下，在算好排卵期的前提下规律地上床做爱，给Winklevoss家添个后代——这是Eduardo的义务，是他带着一笔嫁妆和老Saverin提升门楣的期望嫁进Winklevoss家的职责所在。Cameron是个可人意的丈夫，他没想在与自己演戏的妻子身上寻求什么爱，更别提性。如果Eduardo实在不愿上床，Cameron甚至可以接受他们造一个试管婴儿出来传宗接代。

……这一切的前提是，Cameron对Eduardo没有性欲。

可是年轻的贵公子发现，自己越来越难忽视Eduardo的存在。他的视线总是不自觉盯在Eduardo那令alpha肖想、令omega嫉恨的翘屁股上，在把妻子干到失禁的隐约想象中下体发痛。

啊，荷尔蒙——Cameron在又一次操翻Eduardo的春梦中醒过来，懊恼地解决自己硬邦邦的阴茎。他和Eduardo并不同房，但信息素的味道仍然在日复一日的接触中不可避免变得趋同。omega的存在就像一根若隐若现的丝线，在Cameron的心上缠绕着捆了一圈一圈，然后逐渐拉直，让Cameron无法忽视那种绷紧的痛感。

非常有必要结束这种无性婚姻的状态，Cameron想。他要操自己明媒正娶的omega，这合理合法。

*

Eduardo是个惯会勾引人的omega，迄今为止，还没有一个男人能抵抗他处心积虑的撩拨，不拜倒在他的西装裤下。

可是他的魅力好像在Cameron身上失了效，这让Eduardo又气又恼。

Eduardo在哈佛读书时就认识了Cameron，当时他从未想过，这个alpha会成为他日后的伴侣。

Eduardo在哈佛混得风生水起。他当了投资协会的会长，还加入了在俱乐部里也称得上顶尖的凤凰社，可他知道自己总是差着一些:他是个omega，性别天生注定，无法改变。尽管他能在一个暑假就靠预测天气在石油期货上赚三十万美金，也避免不了在校内论坛的匿名板块上被人说是靠着屁股上位的议论。

Eduardo辩无可辩，因为那些话里至少有一半是事实；他痛恨自己是个omega，但他也最会利用自己的性别优势，在那些被自己迷得昏头转向的alpha身上捞点油水。他总是穿着最合身的西装，腰身特地请裁缝改动得窄上一圈，凸显出他盈盈一握的腰肢来。裤装的面料要高档，臀部被傲人的曲线撑得饱满。他是个移民，说话时还带着口音，却不会招人看不起，反而让人觉得那些黏连的元音被他吐出来时，像含着一块热带水果糖那样甜蜜。

他有着最严苛的家教，举止总是端庄有礼，合乎大家族出身的omega的礼仪。可他又会在小细节上用点心机，让alpha们对他欲罢不能:他垂着眼睛听人说话，厚重的睫毛上能放下火柴棍；在对方说完以后，他又会抬起眼睛，飞快地眨动两下，像是要把琥珀眼珠里天生的水汽凝成泪水落下来引人心疼。他还总爱咬自己的嘴唇，丰厚的下唇鲜红饱满，颜色像是枝头上熟透、只待采撷的果实。

Eduardo无师自通，无差别地释放着自己的魅力。他钓到不少唯他马首是瞻的alpha，从他们身上捞了不少红利。可是Cameron的存在，就像一座他无法逾越的高山，居高临下地嘲讽他:别肖想你不配得到的东西。

Eduardo把Cameron视作一项挑战。双生子中更年长的那个也更加稳重，没有弟弟Tyler那样轻佻。他们家世显赫，是一对看上去就很alpha的alpha，都在坡斯廉俱乐部享有一席之地。Eduardo游走在Cameron社交圈的周围，却怎么都得不到alpha的注意，这着实让Eduardo感觉挫败。

但是，他还是得到了亲近Cameron的机会——他嫁给了Cameron。年轻的alpha和omega结合在一起，为了一个新家庭的诞生共同努力，这本该是一个爱情故事的结尾，却成了他们生活的开头。

Eduardo本以为自己会得偿所愿:在哈佛时代，他那些流出的淫水把腿心都浸泡得湿润的春梦里，最好的部分也不过如此。

但现实总是让他失望:Cameron还不曾碰过他。他在新婚之夜就体贴地离开了妻子，抱着一床被子去客房安睡，把留在大床上、特地穿了情趣内衣准备勾引alpha的omega气得牙痒。

渴望被占有是omega的天性。不论Eduardo性格多么独立、头脑多么聪明，也敌不过刻在基因里的生物本能。他算着自己发情期的日子，在日记本上用红笔画下一个个叉，把抑制剂扔进了垃圾桶里。

他需要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱:被支配，被填满，子宫里被灌满精液，乳房因信息素的刺激而胀痛。他要Cameron给予他的标记，要一个从属于alpha的证明。

*

发情期前的最后一个日期也被红笔画上了叉，Cameron却夜不归宿。Eduardo不知道自己的丈夫在哪个情人床上过夜，可是想到Cameron也许是在故意躲他的这个可能性，Eduardo就双眼湿润。发情期带来的激素紊乱让他情绪激动，可他却不能冲出去满大街找自己的丈夫——那实在是丢脸，也不合乎他Winklevoss少夫人的身份。

Eduardo喝了点酒，摔了点东西，胡乱揩掉自己的眼泪以后，就赤裸着坐在Cameron房间的床上，认真地开始翻阅自己手机里的通讯录。他的情潮来势汹汹，脑子被高热烧成了浆糊，什么摩根大通，什么纳斯达克指数，都被他抛在了脑后，他现在只想要一个alpha……beta也行，如果他有一根好阴茎。

Eduardo气息紊乱地翻着手机，眼泪却吧嗒吧嗒掉在屏幕上。他抽噎着，意识到自己多么可悲:他想要Cameron。房间里若有若无飘荡着的alpha的气味，更催化了这种慕而不得的渴望。

Eduardo扔掉手机，绞着腿倒在床上呻吟。他没穿衣服，身上未着寸缕，席卷而来的发情期携着腻腻的潮液，温凉地堆积在他的腿根。Eduardo咬着嘴唇哭了一会，颤巍巍地伸手摸向自己的下体。

他还从来没自慰过，心里既兴奋又害怕。自从性别分化之后，Eduardo的每个发情期都靠着高价的抑制剂捱过。大学时代，Eduardo的名声不算太佳。他太放浪了，引得别人议论纷纷。但omega可以赌咒发誓，他还是个处子。还未曾有一个alpha有幸造访过他的秘地，打破他的贞洁。

Eduardo把一件从Cameron衣柜里拿出来的衬衫盖在胸口，贪婪地嗅着领口上属于alpha的气味，两条长腿绞在一起磨蹭。想到自己挨不上合法丈夫的操，只能像个偷偷摸摸的变态狂那样，闻着alpha的味道自慰，Eduardo就更加委屈了。他吸着鼻子，伸长胳膊，胡乱地在抽屉里翻腾。手表、药片和眼镜一类的东西被他扫到床下，Eduardo摸到一根金属状的圆棒，手指碰上去时冰凉的触感让他全身发颤。

这是一根钢笔。

Eduardo把它拿出来。他泪眼朦胧，看着钢笔在自己手指尖旋转。黑色的笔身还镌刻着Cameron的名字，沉甸甸的重量压在手指上，看上去就价值不菲。

Eduardo喘息着倒在Cameron的枕头上。alpha的气味无孔不入地包围着他，让他意乱情迷。他分开双腿，脚掌踩在厚实柔软的床垫上，手里握着Cameron的钢笔，伸向自己饥渴翕盒的后穴。

冰凉的金属触碰到高热的穴口时，Eduardo忍不住打了个战。他已然湿得一塌糊涂了，后穴开合着吞下钢笔的同时都梓出不少水液。Eduardo握着钢笔的笔帽在自己身体里抽插，他的肠壁娇嫩又敏感，笔身上刻着的Cameron的名字仿佛放大了数倍，在Eduardo身体里耀武扬威地彰显着存在感。

Eduardo双腿间夹着枕头，嘴巴里咬着柔软布料的一角，在由于发情期而蒸腾的情欲中不停啜泣。他的一只手陷在枕头里，胡乱地揉着自己挺立的阴茎，挺动着腰在自己的掌心中寻求抚慰；另一只手则伸在身后，摇晃着屁股里夹着的Cameron的钢笔，滋出来的淫水把手背都泡得湿透。

可是这还远远不够——钢笔太细也太小了，被Eduardo淫穴里分泌的液体浇了个遍，变得滑不留手，Eduardo真怕自己在下一次把它捅进屁股里以后，就再也取不出来——他扔掉钢笔，换上自己的手指。一根远远不够，两根又尚不满足，Eduardo在自己下面那张贪吃的小嘴里塞进三根手指，才勉强感觉到饱胀的快乐。他曲着腿，膝盖紧紧夹着犹带有alpha气味的枕头，喘着粗气在自己的三根手指上操着自己。他太紧张了，后穴无意识地咬得极紧，手指进出都十分费力，带出来的水液直流了半个小臂。在空无一人的偌大房间里，Eduardo一开始还咬着嘴唇不敢出声，但到了后来，他已经抑制不住地大声呻吟起来，三根手指在自己屁股里转着圈，挺立的阴茎分泌出的液体把枕头搞得一片狼藉。

Cam……Cam……Eduardo不确定自己有没有把这个名字喊出声，他一边幻想时alpha正在用大鸡巴操着自己，一边又委屈地停不下眼泪来。他发狠似的把自己的手指往最里边塞，在触碰到体内深处的一点时，Eduardo像只被捏住尾巴根部的猫那样骤然全身紧绷起来，夹着枕头的双脚蜷缩起脚趾，精液一股脑地射在了枕头上，来不及撤出的手指因为这股潮吹被热乎乎的液体浇了个透。

Eduardo浑身颤栗着挨过了这波高潮，过了好一会儿才有力气抽出自己的手指。他把脸埋在另一个干净的枕头里，因为排山倒海般袭来的负面情绪哭了好一会儿，而后他噙着眼泪抬起脸来，茫然地感到自己的身体仍然倍感空虚。

他还是……他仍然……需要他的alpha。

而就在这时，Eduardo听到了楼下传来的开门声。

……Cameron回来了。Eduardo不甚清明的脑子里转着这个念头。他哆嗦着爬起来，勉强把alpha皱巴巴的衬衫披在自己身上。Eduardo的个头在omega里称得上高挑；可他的丈夫身高接近七英尺，Cameron的衬衫穿在Eduardo身上，像件飘飘荡荡的连衣裙。

Eduardo连内裤都没来得及穿，他的心被急于见到归家丈夫的迫切情感煎熬

，促使他就这样赤着双腿跌跌撞撞下了楼。

Eduardo走到最后一级台阶上的时候，“Cameron”正在回身关门，把夜色锁在身后。Eduardo看到“丈夫”高大的身影，忍耐了一夜的委屈一下涌了上来。

“Cameron”看到了Eduardo——还有omega的这副打扮，反而有些不好意思地扭开了脑袋。他抽了抽鼻子，显然闻到了空气中快要一点就着的信息素气味。

“抱歉，”他有些尴尬地说，“我不知道你发情期……我这就走。”

他说完以后，又要转过身去开门。Eduardo以一个发情期omega不该有的敏捷跑过客厅，赶在alpha出门离开前从后面抱住他，把脸埋在alpha宽阔的肩背里。

混蛋，你想去哪？

别走，留下来。

这些念头在Eduardo脑海里打着转绕成一团乱麻，可他只能闻到alpha身上的气味，支棱的长腿因为隐秘的期待而不停发抖。他呼出热气，藤蔓一样的手臂缠绕在alpha身上，脸颊在alpha衬衫上磨蹭。

“操我。”omega无比清晰地提出这个要求。

alpha的躯体在他的怀抱中变得僵硬，但最终还是转过身来。Eduardo近乎喜极而泣，他捧着alpha的脸颊，不管不顾地踮着脚吻上去。alpha用一只手搂着Eduardo，舌头蛮横地在omega口腔里翻搅。他毫不费力地把就要融化在他身上的omega单手抱起来，两个人像连体婴似的无法分离，一边热吻一边挪向客厅沙发。

Eduardo头晕脑胀地被alpha掀翻在沙发上。他用手臂撑起身体，饥渴地看着alpha解开裤子上的皮带，喉咙因期待而滚动着，alpha再次覆上来，两人份的体重压在海绵上，让沙发发出不堪重负的闷响。Eduardo的双手搂着alpha的肩膀，一刻不停地亲吻着alpha的耳朵和露出的脖颈，嗅着alpha身上的气味，才高潮过一轮不久的后穴又开始湿润。

“操我……操我……”Eduardo意识不清地呢喃着，小巧的手掌伸进alpha的内裤里，膜拜一般地捧出alpha粗壮的阴茎。他抬起双腿在alpha腰上绕了一圈，引领着alpha的阴茎来到自己腿间，急不可耐地抬起屁股在那根大家伙上磨蹭。

“快点进来呀。”Eduardo带着哭腔催促。

alpha撑在他身体上粗喘着，一双大手伸进omega披着的衬衫里，抚摸这具诱人的身体。他用双掌推挤着Eduardo的乳肉挤出乳沟，又低下头去吮吸omega粉嫩的乳头。

Eduardo被这种异样的快感刺激得尖叫，alpha吮嘬他乳头的力道毫不怜惜，好像真的能从里面吸出什么东西——Eduardo第一次意识到，他胸口的两颗小樱桃或许真的不只是有装饰的作用。

“进来……快点进来……”Eduardo迷乱地提出要求，修长的双腿花枝似的攀在alpha腰上，身体不停地扭动。alpha不再犹豫，用宽大的手掌掰开omega的臀瓣，一个挺身毫不留情地把自己的阴茎送进omega体内。

Eduardo发出被噎住似的呻吟，手指无助地在alpha肩背上乱挠。alpha的阴茎太大了——和Eduardo那些过分的春梦里一样粗大，一下就把他塞得满满当当。

他急促的喘气，刚才还要求对方快点进来的气势一下就软了下去好半天都说不出话。alpha得意忘形地欣赏了一会omega楚楚可怜的模样，压着他的双腿开始律动起来。

这根阴茎绝对比Eduardo的三根手指还要粗上一号，是个实打实的大家伙，而且它还周身滚烫，经络浮凸。没被操了几下，Eduardo就开始受不住了，转而哀哀地先开口向对方求饶。

“轻点……轻点，你太深了……”Eduardo啜泣着说。他正在发情期，满脑子被操的渴望，但alpha天赋异禀的阴茎还是太超过了，让他错觉自己正在被钉在那根凶器上捅个对穿。

alpha捉住omega纤细的脚踝，把Eduardo摆成极为羞耻的门户大张的姿势，几乎把omega的身体整个对折起来。Eduardo根本无力反抗，他的双手攀在alpha肩膀上，不知是想推开他更多一些还是想抱紧他更多一些。

“你刚才不是还让我快点吗，小荡妇？”alpha喘着粗气问他，饱满的囊袋在每一下大力的挺动中把omega的屁股拍打得啪啪作响，“怎么这么快就受不住了？”

“疼……你慢点……”Eduardo满脸眼泪，他娇气惯了，什么时候受过这种欺负，哭得上气不接下气。

alpha才不会怜香惜玉；omega在挨操的时候哭出来的眼泪，那简直是对他们的奖章。他心不在焉地亲了omega一口聊表安慰，就又把着omega的腰猛干起来。

Eduardo难受极了，但他却不得不承认，在这种席卷而来的痛感中，更难以忽视的是铺天盖地的快感。他的呻吟在alpha大力的撞击中变了调，雪白的脚尖挂在alpha肩头，随着对方粗暴的动作一下下前后摇晃。

alpha的性器实在太粗长了，他几乎毫不费力，就能顶到Eduardo方才用手指触碰过的敏感点。Eduardo爽得头皮发麻，感觉自己的灵魂也在对方一下一下的猛烈抽插中从天灵盖飞了出去。他大汗淋漓，没人照顾的阴茎直接射出一波精液来，体内深处闭合的小口在alpha的大力猛攻下摇摇欲坠，淋出一股湿液，浇在他体内肆虐的那根阴茎上。

“你喷水了。”alpha用带着轻蔑的语气赞美他。Eduardo搂住他，把alpha拖进一个主动送上的热吻里。

alpha就这着omega高潮时痉挛的肠道抽插了两下，说了几句“你真会吸”的荤话，就要把隐约有成结征兆的阴茎塞到Eduardo的生殖腔里。

“不！别进来！”Eduardo挣扎起来，伸手推拒着alpha的胸膛。

alpha也没有真的要在omega身体里成结的意思；激烈的性爱像烈酒一般让他上头，但还未完全失去理智。他在最后关头喘着气退出omega的身体，把浓精淋在omega柔嫩的大腿上。

“为什么不让我射在你的子宫里？”他有一下没一下地亲着omega，把他睫毛上的眼泪用舌尖舔去。

omega懒洋洋地翻了个身。他握住alpha的阴茎，用紧紧并拢的双腿夹住它，显然犹不满足，还想再来一轮。alpha顺从了他的意愿，用粗大的阴茎蹂躏他的腿根。

“嗯……”omega配合地摆着腰，满意地发出喟叹。他从来没像这样被狠狠操过，发情期的每个细胞都叫嚣着被填满喂饱的舒爽。

“因为你进来的话，那我会怀孕。”Eduardo闭着眼睛，回答了alpha的上一个问题。

alpha已经重新硬了起来。他撑起身体，用手指有力地掰开omega的大腿，把自己的阴茎重新塞进omega不久前才容纳过他的肉穴里，有力地律动起来。

omega已经在上一轮叫哑了嗓子，在这新一轮的侵犯面前，只能发出细细的哭腔。但与他的眼泪截然相反的，却是他身下那张热情吮吸肉棒的小嘴。

“为什么？你不想给我生个孩子吗，宝贝？”alpha像打桩一样有力地律动着，尺寸傲人的阴茎在omega屁股里进出。他的阴茎实在是太大了，omega的穴口几乎被巨型的尺寸撑得透明，Eduardo捧着小腹，毫不怀疑自己手掌下摸到了对方深入浅出时在自己肚皮下撑出的形状。

“我想……我想有个孩子。”渴望生育、渴望成为母亲的生理本能让Eduardo哭着说出实情，“但不是和你……你不是我的丈夫。”

Tyler粗鲁的动作稍微柔和下来。他俯下身亲吻omega，Eduardo伸出手抱住他，柔顺地回应这个吻。

“你什么时候发现的？”Tyler问道。

“从一开始。”Eduardo喃喃地说。

他们默契地跳过了这个话题，只是继续做爱。漫长的夜晚结束于第六轮做爱之后，omega发情期的热潮终于有所缓解，Eduardo在筋疲力尽之后昏睡过去，再醒来时已经是日上三竿。

Eduardo在床上醒来。房间里很干净，空气过滤机抽走了属于第二个alpha的气味。Tyler已经不见踪影，Eduardo撑着打颤的腿下了楼，发现一个alpha坐在餐桌边。

他熟视无睹地走过去，打开冰箱取出一瓶牛奶，毫不在乎自己披着的睡袍正敞开着，露出大半满身爱欲痕迹的躯体。

alpha撑着下巴看着他。Eduardo大大方方，任他打量。

“我能问个问题吗？”omega的正牌丈夫Cameron开口。他今早才回家，但像任何一头野兽那样，敏感地察觉到了自己的地盘被人入侵过的蛛丝马迹。

Eduardo舔掉嘴角边的奶渍，做了个“请”的手势。

alpha灰蓝色的眼睛沉静地盯住他，气温好像骤然下降了十度，Cameron面色不变，但是突然带上了火药味的alpha信息素却明明白白昭示了他的怒气。

“我想知道，”他一字一句地说，“谁在昨夜享用了我正在发情期的妻子？”

TBC,

**Author's Note:**

> 可能没后续。


End file.
